monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Destoroyah
Destoroyah (デストロイア, Desutoroia), sometimes called the Destroyer, is a giant crustacean monster created by the Oxygen Destroyer that was used to kill the first Godzilla in 1954. It is the main antagonist of the 1995 movie Godzilla vs. Destoroyah. Appearance In its base microscopic form, Destoroyah resembles a tiny red horseshoe crab. In its juvenile form, Destoroyah stands taller than humans and walks on spider-like legs. It has a rectangular head with two lensed eyes and a secondary extending mouth within its mouth, much like a Xenomorph. In its aggregate form, Destoroyah resembles a larger version of the juvenile form, only possessing large spear-like claws on its back and two crab claws on the front of its body. In its flying form, Destoroyah somewhat resembles a giant bat with smaller wing like appendages near its main wings, a nasal horn and a forked tail. In its final complete form, Destoroyah resembles a giant bipedal bat-like demon, with huge crimson wings, two smaller vestigial wings, spikes all over its body, a frill on its head, a large horn on its forehead, tusks near its mouth, and a crescent-tipped tail. All of Destoroyah's forms possess a floral cavity on their chest. It was intended to fire a laser, but serves as a weak point as well. Origins Destoroyah was originally a colony of microscopic crustaceans from the Precambrian era that thrived in low-oxygen environments. The colony survived under Tokyo Bay for eons and was directly exposed to the Oxygen Destroyer in 1954 when it was detonated to kill the original Godzilla. The crustaceans were mutated by the Oxygen Destroyer and evolved abnormally over the next four decades. When a substance similar to the Oxygen Destroyer known as micro-oxygen was invented by Japanese scientist Dr. Ijiun, the crustaceans emerged from the bay and began combining with each other into larger and more powerful forms. History Heisei Era ''Godzilla vs. Destoroyah'' Awakened by the presence of Dr. Ijuin's new invention, micro-oxygen, the Destoroyah colony attacked an underwater mining operation in Tokyo Bay, melting the elevator shaft leading in and out of the mine. The still-microscopic creatures reached the surface and entered a nearby aquarium, disintegrating the sea life there with their Oxygen Destroyer-based powers. After feeding on organic matter, the Destoroyahs merged with each other and grew into larger crab-like monstrosities. Upon learning of the creatures' presence, SWAT teams entered a buildig to search for them. The team was mercilessly attacked by the Destoroyahs, many of them killed by the creatures' micro-oxygen ray. Employing flamethrowers and explosives, the officers were able to kill several of the Destoroyahs and force the rest into hiding. After more research, Ijuin concluded that extreme temperatures destroyed the micro-oxygen in the creatures' bodies, so using freezer weapons might do the trick in wiping out the whole colony. The Self-Defense Forces deployed Maser tanks armed with ultra-low temperature (ULT) lasers and tanks with cadmium shells. The platoon opened fire on the Destoroyahs when they surfaced and destroyed many of them. The remaining Destoroyahs converged together and fused into one giant creature with huge spear like claws on its back. This giant aggregate Destoroyah destroyed the platoon and transformed again into a flying form. Destoroyah flew over Tokyo, annhilating buildings and causing death and destruction. When Godzilla Junior arrived in the city, Destoroyah wasted no time in attacking him. Junior shot Destoroyah out of the sky, but it re-formed into its aggregate form. Destoroyah pounced onto Junior and bit into his neck, injecting him with micro-oxygen. Junior unleashed his atomic breath, severing Destoroyah's claws and stunning it. Junior blasted Destoroyah again, sending it crashing into a refinery and apparently destroying it in a fiery explosion. Later, while Junior and his adopted father met in Tokyo near Haneda Airport, Destoroyah emerged from the burning refinery in its terrible demonic final form. Destoroyah bellowed in rage and flew toward Godzilla and Junior. Destoroyah kicked Godzilla over and grabbed Junior, taking him high into the air. Destoroyah dropped Junior onto the airport and blasted him with its micro-oxygen beam, leaving Junior fatally wounded motionless on the ground. Destoroyah then turned its attention to Godzilla and attacked him before he had time to grieve over his son. Destoroyah wrapped its tail around Godzilla's neck and dragged him into Tokyo Bay. Furious at the evil creature, Godzilla stomped back toward Haneda Airport, where Destoroyah landed in front of him, bellowing its challenge at him. Destoroyah fought Godzilla savagely, slicing through his flesh with its Laser Horn Katana. Godzilla retaliated and blasted Destoroyah in its chest pattern, causing it to vomit blood. Godzilla then punched the wounded Destoroyah in its exposed chest, causing the creature to fall over and disintegrate. Destoroyah was not dead however, and split apart into several of its aggregate forms. The Destoroyahs swarmed onto Godzilla and dragged him to the ground. Using his strength and nuclear pulse attack, Godzilla defeated the aggregate Destoroyahs, causing them to vanish in a cloud of micro-oxygen. While Godzilla fruitlessly tried to revive his fallen son, Destoroyah reconstituted into its complete form and flew towards Godzilla again. As Godzilla roared sorrowfully into the sky after Junior finally died, Destoroyah blasted him in the side with its micro-oxygen beam and flew above Godzilla. Destoroyah bellowed hatefully, challenging Godzilla to one final battle. Destoroyah dragged Godzilla with its tail again and dropped him outside of the battle area. Godzilla stood back up, determined to avenge his son. He trudged back to the heart of Tokyo, where Destoroyah landed in front of him. Godzilla fired his hyper spiral ray at Destoroyah's head, blasting off the side of its frill. Destoroyah fought back viciously, but Godzilla's anger only increased his power. Godzilla gave off huge levels of superheated radiation and fired his atomic breath repeatedly, setting Destoroyah and the area around it ablaze. Sensing Godzilla's impending meltdown and its own inevitable destruction, Destoroyah flew into the sky to retreat. G-Force opened fire on Destoroyah's wings, freezing and shredding them. Destoroyah plummeted to the burning landscape below and evaporated, killed by the extreme temperatures. Abilities * Micro-Oxygen - In all of its forms, Destoroyah can manipulate micro-oxygen, the primary component of Dr. Serizawa's Oxygen Destroyer weapon. Destoroyah can use micro-oxygen to disintegrate any lifeforms it comes in contact with and feed on the organic matter. Destoroyah can also spit a concentrated beam of micro-oxygen from its mouth that suffocates and eats away at other life forms. * Laser Horn Katana - In its final form, Destoroyah's horn can extend into a long powerful laser that slices effortlessly through Godzilla's indestructible flesh. * Regeneration - Destoroyah is a composite of trillions of microscopic crustaceans, and can utilize this feature to break itself apart into smaller forms and recombine at its convenience. By reproducing, the microscopic Destoroyahs can regenerate lost tissue and when recombining can heal any wound to the composite creature. * Oxygen Destroyer Cannon - In its final form, Destoroyah is capable of firing a beam from its chest pattern composed of pure Oxygen Destroyer. Destoroyah never uses this ability in the finished film, though it appears in a deleted scene and in the Godzilla PlayStation 3 game. Weaknesses Destoroyah's primary weakness is extreme temperature. Because Destoroyah's body contains large amounts of micro-oxygen, it can be liquefied or completely vaporized at very high or low temperatures. Destoroyah's chest cavity is also a weak point. By blasting Destoroyah in its chest cavity with his atomic breath, Godzilla ruptured Destoroyah's insides. After being punched in its wounded chest, Destoroyah had to disassemble itself and recombine later to avoid dying from the fatal injury. Forms Microscopic Form In its most basic form, Destoroyah looks like a tiny red horseshoe crab. Destoroyah is still deadly in this form and wiped out an entire aquarium full of fish. Micro Destoroyah is one millimeter tall, 3 millimeters long, and weighs .5 kilograms. Juvenile Form In its juvenile form, Destoroyah looks like a giant spider-like crab with a frill on its head and a secondary mouth inside of its mouth. It gains the ability to fire a micro-oxygen beam in this form. Juvenile Destoroyah is 2 meters tall, 2 meters long, and weighs 350 kilograms. Aggregate Form In its aggregate form, Destoroyah looks like a much larger version of the juvenile with two crab claws and two massive spear-like claws on its back. Aggregate Destoroyah is 60 meters tall, 40 meters long, and weighs 15,000 tons. Flying Form In its flying form, Destoroyah has two wing-like lobes on its sides, a forked tail, and a nasal horn. It gains flight capabilities and retains its micro-oxygen beam. Flying Destoroyah is 65 meters long with a wingspan of 80 meters and weighs 15,000 tons. Perfect Form In its final perfect or complete form, Destoroyah looks like a huge hellish demon with bat-like wings, a spiky exoskeleton, a horn on its nose, and a crescent-tipped tail. Perfect Destoroyah is 120 meters tall and 230 meters long with a wingspan of 210 meters and weighs 80,000 tons. Trivia *Destoroyah is the only monster in the Heisei series to be successfully killed by the military. Though Godzilla largely contributed to Destoroyah's demise, it was G-Force who froze its wings and sent it plummeting to its death. *Destoroyah's name is derived from "Destroyer," in reference to the Oxygen Destroyer which spawned it. Toho was unable to copyright "Destroyer" in English markets, so they simply copyrighted a transliteration of its Japanese name, Desutoroia. In the English dub of the film, Destoroyah is still referred to as "Destroyer." *Destoroyah is one of few monsters from the Godzilla series that can be considered legitimately evil, others being SpaceGodzilla and King Ghidorah. While most other monsters caused destruction unintentionally while trying to survive or did so under mind control, Destoroyah acts certifiably sadistic and is driven by an inexplicable and insatiable urge to kill. Destoroyah is one of the few monsters who hurt Godzilla emotionally, which it accomplished by killing his son in cold blood. *In the original draft of Godzilla: Final Wars, Destoroyah was to be the final villain and fight Godzilla, who would be Godzilla Junior grown up. This would have given Junior the ability to get revenge on Destoroyah for "killing" him earlier. However, this draft was replaced with a version with no connection to the Heisei series and Destoroyah was replaced with Monster X. Videos External Links *Destoroyah on Wikizilla. Category:Kaiju Category:Rubber Suits Category:Movie Monsters Category:Flying Creatures Category:Articles with Wikipedia content Category:Toho Category:Aquatic Creatures Category:Evil Creatures Category:Comic Book Monsters Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Mutants Category:Villains Category:Intelligent Creatures